Finding my way
by KitaDawn
Summary: What if Bella got over Edward, and decided not to give a shit any more? What happens when Bella meet's the guys, and find out they are all shape shifters? And that one of them imprinted on her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to try and write another story! I would like for any comments or criticism you may have, you can PM me, or leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated. : ) **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable character's and other recognizable things or places belong to their rightful owners, I'm just using them. :c **

Chapter 1:  
Bella's P.O.V

I don't take shit from anyone. I've grown up, and got on with my life in the last few months. I may have had a hard time, understanding that Edwin, or whatever his name was, left me. I'm fully recovered, and have no desire to break down, or give a shit any more! My name is Bella Swan, and this is my story.

After Edweenie left me, I had a mental break down, and Charlie couldn't handle me being zoned out all the time, and sent me to live with Renee, my mother. I was with Renee and Phil for about two months, before I snapped out of it. Reality came back to me, I grasped it with all I could, and moved on. I couldn't handle living with Renee any more, I was so use to having my own freedom, that I moved back to Forks, to face the music. The reality that I couldn't grasp when I was here last.

I didn't tell Charlie that I was coming back, but I knew he would be happy that I was better, and back to my old self. I knew I was selfish for the way I acted to the break up, but come on, he was a vampire who said he would never leave me, and that we would be together forever. Who wouldn't break down, when their supposed true love left them?

When the plane landed in Seattle, I called Jake.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jake."  
"Bella?" He sounded surprised.  
"Yeah Jake, It's me."  
"How are you? Are you feeling better? Are you coming back to Forks?"  
I laughed, "Jake, one question at a time. I'm good. Yes I'm better, and yes, but Charlie doesn't know."  
"That's great Bells, but how you going to get back to Forks, when your truck is in Charlie's driveway?"  
"That's where you come in Jake. I'm in Seattle now, can you come get me?"  
"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can! I'll see you in a little while." He sounded happy.  
"Okay Jake, seen you then."

I went and picked up my luggage. I found a place to eat at the air port, while I was waiting for Jake to show up. I sat down, when I got my food, I quietly ate. When I was done, I paid then left. I wandered around for a little bit, then went to sit down, by the entrance doors. I was only there half an hour, when Jake came in the doors, big smile on his face.

Jake walked towards me, and gave me his famous bone crushing hug. I hugged him back, as tightly as I could.  
"Hey Bells. I missed you."  
"Jake, I missed you too." I smiled at him.

Jake picked up my luggage, and then I followed him out to the car. Wow, he finally fixed his Rabbit. I was proud of him. "Aweh Jake, You finally fixed the Rabbit, I'm proud of you." Jake blushed, and mumbled a thanks.

After that, we got into the car, and started our drive to Forks. The car ride was filled with mindless chatter, and random things. I missed Jake so much. I know we don't usually have to fill the silence with mindless chatter, but it was great to talk to someone who wasn't constantly asking if I was sure I was better, and asking if I was sure I wanted to go back to Forks.

The car ride was quick, quicker then I thought. But, when we got back to Forks, Jake didn't drive to my home in Forks, but straight to La Push.  
"Jake, where are we going?" I asked, kind of in a panic.  
Jake laughed, "To La Push. Where else?"  
"My dad's?" I asked, confused.  
"Oh, Charlie is in La Push with dad, and they aren't back from fishing yet, then were having a barbecue at the house, which Charlie wouldn't miss.

Oh, made sense I guess. Charlie did spend most of his time in La Push with Billy, Jake's dad. I relaxed quite a bit, and enjoyed the scenery on the way. It was beautiful. Green, but beautiful. The short drive to La Push was silent. I was nervous, being back in La Push. Why? I don't know. But, I guess I'll find out sooner or later. Hopefully later.

Once we got to Jake's, I got out of the car, and stretched my legs. Being stuck in an air plane for three hours, and then a two and a half hour car ride, I was stiff and sore. I walked around for a little bit. I also looked around, it was still as beautiful as I remember it.  
"Bells, what do you want to do, till tonight?" Jake asked.  
I shrugged, "I don't know Jake, let's go down to the beach or something." Jake nodded, and held out his hand, which I took.

Jake felt warm, warmer then usually, "Jake, your burning up! Do you not feel well, or something?" Jake said he was fine. I sighed, and went along with him. We walked down to the beach, hand in hand, like old times. Jake led me to a driftwood log, and sat down. He patted the space next to him, and I sat down beside him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

It wasn't a warm day, but it wasn't cold either. It was one of those day's, that were just right. I was loving it. I took off my shoes, and dipped my toes in the water. The water was pretty chilly. Jake put his arm around my shoulders, "Bells, how are you? I mean really, how are you? I don't want you to say your better, if..." he trailed off.

That was it, I was sick of this. I put on my shoes, and stood up. Jake looked up at me, "You listen here Jacob Black, I'm better. I'm better then better. I'm back to my old self. I got over it. I'm sick of people asking me that, that's why I came back. If I knew it was going to be the same here, then I would have stayed there!" I then walked away.

I heard Jake yelling out to me, but I ignored him, and kept walking down the beach. After what seems like hours, but only mere minutes, I turned around, and headed back to Jakes house. That nervous feeling I had, when I first got here, was back. Well, let's face the music, and see what that feeling is all about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! : ) I'm going to try to update as often as I can.**

**Disclaimer; ****All recognizable character's and other recognizable things or places belong to their rightful owners, I'm just using them. :c**

Chapter 2  
Bella's P.O.V

I slowly climbed the three steps to Jake's house. I saw the police cruiser, so I knew Charlie was here. I could hear laughter out back, but I was too nervous to go back. I could hear footsteps coming towards the door. I saw the doorknob slowly turn. I hid on the side of the door, waiting to see who it was.

Jake slowly poked his head out, looking around. "Jake!" I whispered. He then turned his head my way.  
"Bella, are you coming in? Charlie is out back, I'll tell him I have a surprise for him, and get him to come in the house." he whispered back. I nodded my head, and followed Jake inside. I went and sat in the living room, on the old beat up couch. While Jake went out to get Charlie.  
I was so nervous, thinking he wouldn't want me here any more. I was half tempted to leave, and find a way back to Arizona, with my mother and Phil. But, as I was thinking, Charlie and Jake entered the house, too late for me to leave now. "Charlie, in the living room." I heard Jake say. I stood up, facing the entrance, and waited for Charlie to come around the corner, and see me.

When Charlie turned towards the living room, I held my breathe. "Bella?" Charlie asked surprised. I smiled, then nodded my head. I let out the breath I forgot I was holding. He came over, and hugged me. I hugged him back. It was special to me, Charlie wasn't a man of feelings, so every little bit of emotion he showed towards me, I accepted it, and appreciated it.

Finally breaking apart, "Bella, not that I'm not thrilled about you being here, but why? Are you better?" I kinda felt hurt, but then I knew I shouldn't be. "Dad, I wanted to come home, I missed you. And yes, I'm better. Back to my old self." I smiled, happily. Charlie seemed please with my answer, and hugged me again.

I really did miss my dad, and I was glad I was home again. When Charlie let go of me again, we walked out to the back yard. There were about seven half naked men, three girls, and Billy. That's not counting, me and Charlie. Wow, a whole lot of people, for a barbecue. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at me.

I wanted to just turn around, and walk away. Their stares were making me uncomfortable. I smiled, and waved. Jake came over to me, and they all stopped, except one. He was hot though. I mean like the super model hot. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes, and abs that I would lick any day.. oops, did I just think that?

"Bella, come on. I'll introduce you to everyone." I nodded, and followed Jake to the group of girls.  
"Bella, this is Emily, Kim, and Leah." I smiled at them all, and waved. "Girls, this is Bella, Charlie's daughter." Each girl smiled, and nodded their heads.  
We stopped, and made small talk for a little while, then Jake brought me over to meet the guys. "Bella, this is Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil, and Embry. Guy's this is Bella, Charlie's daughter." Again, I just smiled and waved. They all smiled and waved back at me. We were talking for a little bit, but I didn't want to intrude on their previous conversation, so I went over to where Charlie and Billy were.

"Billy, good to see you." I said, as I leaned down, to hug him. "Bella. Good to see you too dear. How are you?"  
"I'm good, and you?"  
"I'm good too." Billy said.  
I made small talk with Billy, and Charlie for a while, until the food was cooked. I helped Billy bring everything over to the tables. "Alright boy's, you know the drill, girls, and us old folk first. Then you savage pack of wolves. Wolves? Really? Nice one Billy. I went over, with the other girls, and got my food. I just picked up a hamburger, and a hot dog. Then, went to sit on the back steps and eat.

I ate slowly, thinking about what life will be like from now on. I mean, I doubt I'll have any friends left in Forks, and I can't just come hang out with Jake everyday, I'm sure he has better things to do, then just hang out with me. As I said, he had nine other people over, just hanging out, and enjoying the day.

After I was finished eating, I went inside to get a glass of water, and throw away the paper plate. I got a glass out of the cupboard, and filled it with tap water. I slowly turned around, and found Paul standing behind me. "Oh Jesus, you scared me!"  
Paul just smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I came in to get a glass of water too."

I looked into his eyes, and I felt lost. We stared at each other, for what seemed like forever. Until we were interrupted by Jake, clearing his throat. "Uh, I have to go see Charlie.." I mumbled, and left the room, as fast as I could, without running.  
When I looked into his eye's, I felt like my whole world stopped. How is that even possible? Maybe I'm not better, or maybe I'm dreaming this whole thing? I pinched my arm, and nope, I wasn't dreaming. I could still be crazy. Maybe I'll talk to Jake later, and see if he knows what's going on.

I went outside, and then went straight to Charlie, "Hey dad, when are we leaving?"  
"I don't know, why?" He asked.  
"Well, I'm pretty tired, I haven't slept in a while, and I'm dragged out. But, I can get a taxi back home, and you can stay."  
"Oh, I didn't even think of that. I can bring you home now, if you want."  
I kinda felt bad, I didn't want to ruin Charlie's evening, "No, it's okay dad. You stay, I'll get a taxi home."  
"Now Bella, I'm not going to make you get a taxi. Just go get your things, and out them in the car. I'll be ready in a few minutes." I nodded, and went to say bye to Jake, and get my things.  
I went back into the house, and found Jake, talking to Paul, "Hey Jake, I'm leaving now. So, I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Okay Bells. Take care, I'll see you soon." Jake came over, and hugged me. I swear, I heard Paul growl. After letting Jake go, I went out the front door, and got my things out of Jakes car. I put them in the back of the police car, then sat in the front seat, waiting on Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to thank you for the reviews, and such. So, if anyone has any idea's or wants to give me more advice, and what way I should take this story, please don't hesitate to message me, and let me know! : )**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable character's and other recognizable things or places belong to their rightful owners, I'm just using them. :c**

Chapter 3  
Bella's P.O.V

Once Charlie and I left Billy's, we made the drive back to Fork's in silence. Charlie helped me unload my bags from the car, and in the house. I got straight to work with putting everything away. Once I was done with that, I decided to have a shower, to help with the sore muscles from my trip.

I climbed into the hot steamy water, and let it run over my skin. It felt amazing, after all day. I quickly showered, and got out. Towel drying myself, and got dressed in a pair of sweats, and an old t-shirt. I felt better, now that I wasn't so stiff and sore from my trip. I dried my hair with a towel, then made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I got myself a glass of water, and went into the living room. Charlie was asleep sitting up, on the couch watching the game. I shook him, to wake him up, and helped him upstairs to his room. We said our good nights, and went our separate ways. Him to his room, and me to my room. I couldn't wait to crawl under the covers, and sleep. I was exhausted.

I shut my door, once I was in the room, and took a good look at the room. Nothing changed. Hell, nothing ever changes in this house. Charlie hasn't changed a single thing since Renee left, and took me with her. I turned on the lamp on the bed side table, then shut off the light. I went over to the bed, and crawled in. I shut the lamp off, and got all snuggled up in the bed.

As I lay in bed, I started thinking. Thinking about everything that has happened, in my life so far. Edward leaving me, has probably been the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, I'm back to my old self, and I'm loving it. When I was with him, I couldn't really do much. It was always "not safe". But now, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm free as a bird, and it feels amazing. I fell asleep, with a smile on my face.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt awake, more alive. I hopped out of bed, and gathered my shower things. I made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water, and let it heat up. I climbed in the shower, and almost moaned at how good the hot water felt on my skin. I washed my hair, and let the hot water just run over my skin, till the water started to run cold.

I got out, and brushed my hair and teeth quickly. I made my way to my bedroom, and picked out my outfit. Black lacy thongs, with the matching bra, black socks, dark wash low rise jeans, and a light blue tank top. After I got dressed, I went downstairs to the kitchen, to find Charlie already gone. I got out a bowl, and cereal from the cupboard, then the milk out of the fridge. I didn't feel like cooking today, so I went with something simple and easy. Cereal. I poured the cereal and the milk in the bowl, then went to the table. I put the bowl down, then we to the drawer, and pulled out a spoon.

I went over and sat down. I started eating. Before I knew it, it was all gone. Jesus, I didn't realize I was that hungry. I put my bowl and spoon in the sink, then put the cereal and milk away. I got out a glass, and poured myself some juice. I drank that, then washed my dishes. After that was done and over with, I decided to do some much needed cleaning around the house.

I started with the kitchen. I wiped down all the cupboards, then swept and mopped the floors. I then moved to the living room. I dusted the furniture, then vacuumed the floors. Then started a load of laundry. Man, this was hard work. Cleaning up Charlie's house wasn't a fun thing to do, but hey, it needed to be done. I decided to take a break, and stop for dinner.

I decided to make spaghetti with garlic bread. I made sure to make lot's, so I could have left overs for supper. As I was putting the noodles in the boiling water, I heard the phone ring. I answered, "Hello?"  
"Hey Bella, it's Jake. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon..?"  
"Yeah, sure Jake. That'd be great! When and where?" I smiled.  
"How about I come over, and I'll be right over!"  
I smiled to myself. Yes, I get to ask him what I wanted to know, in private. "Yeah okay. I'm just making dinner, so you may be in luck and get food too!" I laughed.

We said our goodbye's, and hung up. I quickly got back to making dinner. I had it just about finished by the time Jake showed up.

"Hey Bells, I'm here." Jake said, as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey. You hungry?" I asked.  
"Starved. Smell's good Bells."  
"Thanks, It'll be done soon. Have a seat."

Jake sat down at the table and I finished everything up. I dished up two plates, and made a third one for Charlie, to put away for his supper. I set our food on the table, and we ate in comfortable silence.

"Wow Bells, that was amazing."  
I blushed a bit, "Oh thanks Jake."  
"Your an amazing cook. You know what you should do?" he asked.  
I shrugged my shoulder's, "What Jake?"  
"Open your own restaurant. You'd make a fortune."

I smiled at the thought. I could, but I would have to spend my college funds, just to get a place, and get it up and running.  
"Oh, Jake! That's a wonderful idea, but I don't know.. I don't really have the money to rent a place, and get it up and running."  
"Bella, Sue has a place, that she shut down. She don't want to sell it, but don't want to open her restaurant any more. I could talk to her for you."  
"Yeah, sure Jake. You talk to her, and I'll make my choice from her answer.."

Jake and I then went into the living room, and sat down. We started talking about everything. I decided while I had his attention, I would see if he knew what was going on, when I looked at Paul, while I felt this connection, this pull towards him. Even though we just met.


End file.
